1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel array, a method for driving the aforesaid pixel array, and a display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pixel array capable of simultaneously reducing costs of a driving apparatus and improving display quality, a method for driving the aforesaid pixel array, and a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) mainly includes an upper substrate, a lower substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the two substrates. A pixel array is disposed on one of the two substrates, and a region where the pixel array is disposed is a display region for displaying frames. The pixel array is formed by a plurality of pixels arranged in array, and each of the pixels is usually electrically connected to a scan line and a data line for receiving scan signals via the scan line and data signals via the data line. Nonetheless, a gate driving apparatus for providing the scan signals and a source driving apparatus for providing the data signals are expensive. The cost barrier of the source driving apparatus is especially high.
To reduce the costs of the source driving apparatus, a pixel array indicated hereinafter was proposed. As shown in FIG. 1, a pixel array 100 includes a plurality of pixels 110 arranged in array, a plurality of scan lines 112, and a plurality of data lines 114 (only one is shown in FIG. 1 for the purpose of illustration). Each of the pixels 110 includes an active device 116, a pixel electrode 118, and a common electrode line 120. A storage capacitance Cst0 is generated between the common electrode line 120 and the pixel electrode 118.
It is indicated in FIG. 1 each of the data lines 114 is electrically connected to two columns of pixels 110, and therefore the number of the data lines 114 is half of the column number of the pixels 110, whereby the costs of the source driving apparatus are lowered down. However, two of the scan lines 112 are required for driving each row of the pixels 110. Namely, the number of the scan lines 112 is twice the row number of the pixels 110. As such, more gate driving apparatuses are needed, and relevant costs are increased. Moreover, an aperture ratio (AR) of each of the pixel array 100 is further reduced.